Sunsets
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: They finally found a bit of happiness. . . a collection of ficlets based upon Rosette and Chrono's last six months together. [Anime based, RxC, spoilers for the last episode.]
1. Sunsets

_Disclaimer: Chrono is my rampant sex monkey. Nothing more. (Dammit.) _

_Author's Note: This will be, more or less, a sister collection to my story 'Ticks of the Clock'. Originally they were all going to be chapters in said fic, but because they (and there is a growing number of them) have a common factor (the fact that they take place during those 6 "alone" months), I figured I'd group them by themselves to avoid confusion. Other than that, they will be written in a nearly identical format to those moments in TotC, will still be ranging from humor to angst to romance to stupidity, and will continue to be nothing more than seconds passing between Rosette and Chrono._

_I hope you enjoy this new collection._

**WARNING:** Spoilers (ranging from subtle to glaring) for the last episode of the Chrono Crusade anime.

**X **

Sunsets

X

_Sunsets _

"Mmm. . . this is my favorite part of the day."

Turquoise to lavender to magenta.

"And why is that?"

Said magenta into orange as bright as pumpkins; molten gold dripping into the corners of the heavens.

"Because it's so beautiful. . . and quiet. . . and. . . it's like a celebration."

Green seeped into azure, casting indigo shadows on a glowing ground—a ground that hummed with crickets and chuckles.

"You think so? Of what?"

Weary murmurs as flaxen yellow fell against ruby red.

"I'm not sure, exactly. Maybe the completion of another cycle. . . maybe the beginning of a new one."

Cream and tan intertwined, violet caressing and blanketing the other colors.

"Or perhaps it's to commend the events of the past hours? All of the good and the bad and the indifferent."

The brightness grew soft; grays and blacks swallowing the glisten of the blinding berry hues.

"Oh. . . Yes, that. . . perhaps—maybe—. . . that. . ."

Silvery speckles and diamond-ice glows; cheerful pinks and flamboyant purples fading into gentle cornflowers and amused navies.

". . . Hey. Today was a beautiful sunset. Does that mean it was a wonderful day?"

Sleepy shades of ocean blue washed over the scene, crinkled and sleepily slipping behind lids of darkness.

"Heh. . . It's always wonderful. . . when I'm with. . . with you. . ."

Black. Sparkling silver, shimmering whites, light browns fading into flushed maroons.

". . . Sleep, Rosette. Tomorrow is another day."

Night had fallen.

_(NOTE: A confusing explanation scene for the reason behind the title of this collection. It's actually the third fic I've written for this—the first one is the second posted. That's why its NOTE is so lengthy.(sweatdrop))_


	2. Regret

_Disclaimer: Chrono is my rampant sex monkey. Nothing more. (Dammit.) _

_Author's Note: This will be, more or less, a sister collection to my story 'Ticks of the Clock'. Originally they were all going to be chapters in said fic, but because they (and there is a growing number of them) have a common factor (the fact that they take place during those 6 "alone" months), I figured I'd group them by themselves to avoid confusion. Other than that, they will be written in a nearly identical format to those moments in TotC, will still be ranging from humor to angst to romance to stupidity, and will continue to be nothing more than seconds passing between Rosette and Chrono._

_I hope you enjoy this new collection._

**WARNING:** Spoilers (ranging from subtle to glaring) for the last episode of the Chrono Crusade anime.

**X **

Sunsets

X

_Regret _

There was so much that I wanted to say to you during those six precious months. And I tried, Chrono—I really did. I tried a number of times, in a number of ways.

At first I was going to write it out, make a note, and leave it by the bed. But I got scared and burnt the parchment.

Then I attempted to scream it during an argument, just to get it off my chest. But I lost my voice and stalked away.

Once, I even started to say it; right out of the blue, for no reason at all— while watching you do some chores in the field, looking both frustrated and determined. But at the time I decided I'd rather watch you than interrupt with 'pointless words'. After all, you knew, didn't you? We'd been together so long, shown each other our feelings in a number of ways. . . and actions speak louder than words, right?

Right?

. . . yes. Yes, they do. However, that doesn't change the fact that I was simply being cowardly. I wanted to tell you **so badly**, Chrono! . . . so badly.

In the end. . . in the end, I was only able to verbalize my emotions when you couldn't hear; like at bedtime. In those long, fleeting moments when you'd curl beside me, hair both draping over the edge of the hay mattress and tickling your nose; content and dreaming and smiling and beautiful.

I'd tell you then, every night, in a whisper— twirling the ends of your locks between my fingers. I'd tell you:

_I love you, Chrono. . . I love you so much._

Sometimes you'd respond with a little mumble or groan; other times you'd simply snuggle closer to my warmth. Still others you'd be too far gone to react at all. But I didn't care—it didn't matter. You still didn't truly hear me, did you? So my words were for naught.

I swore to myself I'd tell you that day. . . the day that I knew would be. . .

Would be my. . .

But as time ticked onward and the lights began to fade, I had to accept the fact that I'd never be able to un-stick the admission from the back of my throat. All I could do was cry, hold you close, squeeze your fingers when you squeezed mine, and whisper—

_Thank you._

I knew in my heart that you understood what I meant, Chrono, but. . . regardless. . . as I closed my eyes for the last time, breathing in your scent and tasting salty tears, I felt a dropping sensation in my belly that I quickly realized had nothing to do with fear. It was caused by regret.

My first, my only, my final.

I love you, Chrono.

If only I had told you while I still had the chance.

_(NOTE: . . . I just finished watching DVD 7. And yes, I cried during the last episode. God. . . I knew it was coming—from the story line and the accidental spoilers I'd seen on the internet, including an image of Rosette's grave, but. . . but I still couldn't believe it happened, you know? And in the end, the only thing I was mad about was how Rosette didn't manage to tell Chrono she loved him, or vice versa for that matter. And that they didn't really kiss. (That one illness-curing kiss doesn't count, it wasn't cannon.) So I had to play with the theme. . . Though I'll also probably be playing with the ideas I have regarding if she DID tell him. She (or he) **might** have—after all, she never said WHAT she didn't tell him that she wanted to. Or he could have told her and she just didn't have the courage at the time to respond, or something. I dunno. . . Why are you still reading this note? I'm just rambling, now. XD )_


	3. God

_Disclaimer: Chrono is my rampant sex monkey. Nothing more. (Dammit.) _

_Author's Note: This will be, more or less, a sister collection to my story 'Ticks of the Clock'. Originally they were all going to be chapters in said fic, but because they (and there is a growing number of them) have a common factor (the fact that they take place during those 6 "alone" months), I figured I'd group them by themselves to avoid confusion. Other than that, they will be written in a nearly identical format to those moments in TotC, will still be ranging from humor to angst to romance to stupidity, and will continue to be nothing more than seconds passing between Rosette and Chrono._

_I hope you enjoy this new collection._

**WARNING:** Spoilers (ranging from subtle to glaring) for the last episode of the Chrono Crusade anime.

**X **

Sunsets

X

_God _

"Do you still believe. . . in God?"

"—?" Rosette faltered, glancing at her devil from over her porridge bowl. "What th—?" she began, spluttering, blinking, and staring. But if he noticed her confused gaze he didn't react, simply closed his eyes and took a silent pull of coffee. "Where did _that_ come from?"

Chrono shrugged, smiling in the way he always did—good natured and curious and sweet. "Just a question. After all that has happened, both the good and the bad, I was kind of wondering. . . do you believe in a 'silent God'?"

"I. . . uh. . ." The ex-nun considered for a moment, stirring her cold oatmeal with an idle (and crumbling) spoon. ". . . hm. . ." Scratching her chin thoughtfully, she finally cracked a small grinned. "I guess I do. Well, in a way. . ." Rosette pealed her gaze off of her demon and placed it instead upon the window. "You know I didn't join the Order for its religious beliefs, but at the same time, I still think God exists. I mean, those marks weren't from my own clumsiness with a knife, or anything." She snorted at her own joke before growing solemn again. ". . . It's just. . . I can't believe there's _not_ a God. And I don't understand how people could think he's _silent_. After all, if he solved everything for us, there wouldn't be any suffering. And without suffering, we wouldn't be able to distinguish joy from sorrow. Without darkness, there is no light; without light, there is no darkness. So perhaps God _can't_ come right out and fix things directly—for our **own** good—, instead, he does little things to cheer us up. . . like create sunny days and starry nights and quiet forests and families and lo— er. . ." Blushing a delightful shade of light pink, the blonde ripped her eyes away from Chrono (where they had accidentally slid during her monologue); staring at her breakfast with a sudden "wonder."

". . ." Hiding an amused beam, the devil swallowed back a laugh as he traced the rim of his cup. "I still believe, too," he then admitted, enjoying the expressions playing across his Contractor's face. "Because I believe in destiny." Fiddling nonchalantly with a fork, he continued—though his own cheeks heated a bit. "It'd be too much of a coincidence if everything happened the way it does without a reason. All of the good things, I mean—like making friends or completing a quest or falling in love."

Rosette started suddenly, casting the devil an interested look from across the tilting kitchen table. "You think God determines who we fall in love with. . . ?"

". . . And brings them together?" Chrono finished, grinning. "Yes, I do. Again. . . it'd be too much of a coincidence if things happened without reason. How else, for example, would two children manage to tumble into an underground cave that was nearly impossible to find, and even more impossible to unseal, unless fate was involved? Seems a rather odd twist, don't you think? Especially with all that followed. . ."

". . ." Horrified and flushing, all she could do was nod timidly—avoiding those soft ruby eyes. He chuckled, standing; taking her silence as agreement. (It was a solid assumption.) ". . .I think I'll fix the windows, today."

And that was the end of that. (Thank God.)

(_NOTE: I hope that made sense. . . XD)  
_


	4. Bed

_Disclaimer: Chrono is my rampant sex monkey. Nothing more. (Dammit.) _

_Author's Note: This will be, more or less, a sister collection to my story 'Ticks of the Clock'. Originally they were all going to be chapters in said fic, but because they (and there is a growing number of them) have a common factor (the fact that they take place during those 6 "alone" months), I figured I'd group them by themselves to avoid confusion. Other than that, they will be written in a nearly identical format to those moments in TotC, will still be ranging from humor to angst to romance to stupidity, and will continue to be nothing more than seconds passing between Rosette and Chrono._

_I hope you enjoy this new collection._

**WARNING:** Spoilers (ranging from subtle to glaring) for the last episode of the Chrono Crusade anime.

**X **

Sunsets

X

_Bed_

Silence. A long, thick, blanketing silence in which the pair looked at each other, then towards the object of their immediate concern, then back again. Faces were red, to say the very least.

"Er. . . so. . ." Chrono cleared his throat, opening his mouth as if to say something significant—before losing the courage and shaking his head. Rosette grunted in response, clenching her fists tightly and trying to think of some sort of solution to this problem.

But there seemed to be none.

". . . we. . . uh. . . could always share it. . . ?" the devil squeaked timidly, instinctively cowering for having the mere thought. Surprisingly, he was lucky— his Contractor glowered, but didn't smack him. (She was too busy attempting to look like she hadn't had the same idea.)

"Of course we can't!" she then snapped, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest. "I'm a girl and you're a boy! It'd be— that is—it's just—um. . ."

". . ." Chrono pouted a bit, offended by how little she obviously thought of his honor. "It's not like I was going to _try_ anything," he mumbled, twiddling his thumbs. "We **used** to share one, you know, when you were younger and had nightmares."

One could have fried an egg on her face. "That was different!" the blonde spluttered, looking determinedly the other way. "I was little!"

He shrugged. "You're _still_ little, compared to me."

Rosette scowled. "At least I'm taller."

"Not really. This isn't my true form, remember?"

It was her turn to pout—so she did with vigor. Her devil only sighed, massaging his forehead.

". . . I guess. . . I could sleep on the floor," he suggested quietly. "If it made you feel more comfortable. Or I could go look for more hay somewhere. Or. . . I dunno. Something."

The ex-nun didn't respond right away. Instead, she shuffled her feet, fiddling with the pocket watch; chewing the inside of her cheek with a creased brow. "Don't be stupid," she eventually muttered, flopping stiffly down upon the make-shift mattress. "The ground is cold and hard and if you're all sore tomorrow you won't be able to help with chores. As for more hay, you know there's none—we already looked. And staying up to think of more options will only make us cranky in the morning." Yawning, the girl curled up on the bed, eyes jammed shut in embarrassment. "So. . . I guess we can share, for now."

". . ." He smiled, flushed; lying beside her blushing form and allowing his own lashes to flutter shut. "Thank y—"

"But if I wake up to find you all over me tomorrow you're dead meat!"

A chuckle echoed through the darkness. "I wouldn't dream of it."

And he didn't. In fact, it was _Rosette's_ fault that they woke to find their limbs and hair tangled, faces close and heartbeats one. Needless to say, Chrono was still the one punished. . .

. . . but he was allowed (rather cheerfully) back in bed each night all the same.

_(NOTE: This one was inspired by the picture inside the DVD box, of Rosette and Chrono lying, hand in hand, in a pile of hay. It looked like naptime, so. . . yeah. XD)_


	5. Neighbors

_Disclaimer: Chrono is my rampant sex monkey. Nothing more. (Dammit.) _

_Author's Note: This will be, more or less, a sister collection to my story 'Ticks of the Clock'. Originally they were all going to be chapters in said fic, but because they (and there is a growing number of them) have a common factor (the fact that they take place during those 6 "alone" months), I figured I'd group them by themselves to avoid confusion. Other than that, they will be written in a nearly identical format to those moments in TotC, will still be ranging from humor to angst to romance to stupidity, and will continue to be nothing more than seconds passing between Rosette and Chrono._

_I hope you enjoy this new collection._

**WARNING:** Spoilers (ranging from subtle to glaring) for the last episode of the Chrono Crusade anime.

**X **

Sunsets

X

Neighbors

"You new 'round these parts?"

The boy with long violet hair stiffened, seemingly taken aback, before turning towards the speaker with a small smile. "Whatever makes you say that, sir?" he inquired cheerfully, picking an apple out of the display barrel. He examined it for a moment, then added it to his basket.

The storeowner—and apparent cashier— grinned softly in return, if only to show that he felt no ill will towards the young stranger. "Well, when you live in a small town like this one for all of your life, sonny, you tend to remember faces. Where you livin'? Their ain't any vacancies in these parts. . . ?" He arched a questioning eyebrow.

"You're right, of course," the smaller one chuckled, picking up another piece of fruit. "But there's an abandoned farm house a mile or two down the road. . . I'm staying there with someone."

"Are you, now?" the older male murmured, surprised and amused. "Your parents?"

"No," the red-eyed newcomer assured. "Someone else. I'm not as young as I look."

"Oh. . . oh, I see." The shopkeeper fiddled with a strand of his white beard. "A girl, is it?" He laughed when the boy flushed. "A little young for that, aren't ya? Well, it's none of my business, all the same." Shaking his head and muttering good-naturedly about 'youngins' under his breath, the elder returned to wiping off his register. "Anyway, if I remember correctly, that farm house ain't too bad of a place to stay, considerin', but if you need anything, you just let us know, you hear?"

The child—in the middle of selecting new pewter plates from a nearby shelf—faltered, casting the grocer a stunned look. "P—pardon?"

"I said, let us know if you need any help," the man repeated warmly. "We're not the richest, as people go, but we love to lend a helpin' hand. Besides, you seem like a good kid—I'm sure your friend is, too." Nodding to himself, the gentleman started loading the stranger's purchases into a cloth bag. "Yep. . . there are too many nasty people in the world today—we all need some good neighbors to fall back upon when times get rough, you know. . . uh. . . ?"

"Chrono," the boy filled in, beaming as he handed over some coins. "And yes, I do. . . Thank you. Really— Thank you very much!"

With that, Chrono left. . . not only with his groceries, but with a smile and two invitations to a town party, as well.

_(NOTE: Someone asked in their review which DVD had the picture that inspired "Bed." My answer: DVD 7. The last DVD. _

. . . yeah. That's all! XD)


	6. Laundry

_Disclaimer: Chrono is my rampant sex monkey. Nothing more. (Dammit.) _

_Author's Note: This will be, more or less, a sister collection to my story 'Ticks of the Clock'. Originally they were all going to be chapters in said fic, but because they (and there is a growing number of them) have a common factor (the fact that they take place during those 6 "alone" months), I figured I'd group them by themselves to avoid confusion. Other than that, they will be written in a nearly identical format to those moments in TotC, will still be ranging from humor to angst to romance to stupidity, and will continue to be nothing more than seconds passing between Rosette and Chrono._

_I hope you enjoy this new collection._

**WARNING:** Spoilers (ranging from subtle to glaring) for the last episode of the Chrono Crusade anime.

**_CHAPTER WARNING: Very mild spoilers for manga six. Barely recognizable, but there._**

**X **

Sunsets

X

Laundry

Rosette smiled contentedly, eyes lightly shut and head tilted back to face the bright blue sky; sunbeams and whispering winds playing across her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she savored the smell of drying linen and cotton blossoms, enjoying the gentle flapping sound of sheets and shirts in the breeze.

But the calming quiet was broken by a soft 'ahem'. ". . . I can do that, you know."

The blonde's grin grew. "No way!" she chirped, pulling a comforter out of her large woven hamper, giggling as the long green grass tickled her bare feet. Winking, she cast Chrono a blithe glance and beam from over her shoulder; watching him as he leaned against the pale fence. "You only want a chance to touch up my underwear, you nasty devil!"

"!" His face burned maroon in the bright afternoon glow. "Wha—! _Rosette!_"

"Oh, calm down!" Laughing, she shook out the quilt; watching water droplets fly, sparkling like diamonds in the light. "I'm just teasing, Chrono, don't be such a wet blanket—no pun intended. But seriously, don't worry about it. You have your own chores to do. Besides, I like doing the laundry by myself." Pulling a few clothespins off of her apron and using them to hang the cover on the line, Rosette sighed happily— though sounded a bit nostalgic. "It's . . . sort of like a private walk down memory lane. . ." she murmured, more to herself than anyone else. "Doing the laundry reminds me of my days at Seventh Bell. Growing up. . . all the stupid kiddy games Joshua and I used to play. . . _meeting_ you. . . being teased by Sarah and Nelly 'cause I wouldn't stop talking _about_ you." Snorting—and not really paying much attention to her words or the blushing demon—the young woman continued. "God, I remember this one time when we were all doing the wash. . . Sarah and Nelly decided to throw me a mock wedding to shut me up. They made me a dress with shee— er—!"

Her hands froze, cheeks turning pink. _'What the hell was I just saying—?'_ "Um. . ." Clearing her throat, Rosette busied herself with a sopping shirt. "N—never mind."

Chrono regarded her in silence for a long moment, just as embarrassed as she. Then he smiled, hopping up to sit on the fence with a surprising amount of grace. "Laundry reminds me of things, too," he admitted, watching the marshmallow clouds drift lazily past. "Like the good days in Eden, of Mary Magdalene's clean-streak and. . . and you." He chuckled, purposely avoiding his Contractor's stare. "When you were little and you'd come to visit. . . you'd always smell of freshly laundered clothes. And I was always so happy to see you and Joshua. . . the scent became something of a symbol for me."

Rosette said nothing for a minute or two, instead choosing to play with a wisp of her hair. But then she coughed and bit her bottom lip, hefting up her empty basket. ". . . you wanna help me fold the dry stuff?"

". . ." Grinning, he pushed himself from his seat. "I'd love to."


	7. Thunderstorms

_Disclaimer: Chrono is my rampant sex monkey. Nothing more. (Dammit.) _

_Author's Note: This will be, more or less, a sister collection to my story 'Ticks of the Clock'. Originally they were all going to be chapters in said fic, but because they (and there is a growing number of them) have a common factor (the fact that they take place during those 6 "alone" months), I figured I'd group them by themselves to avoid confusion. Other than that, they will be written in a nearly identical format to those moments in TotC, will still be ranging from humor to angst to romance to stupidity, and will continue to be nothing more than seconds passing between Rosette and Chrono._

_I hope you enjoy this new collection._

**WARNING:** Spoilers (ranging from subtle to glaring) for the last episode of the Chrono Crusade anime.

**_CHAPTER WARNING: HEAVY, SUGGESTIVE LIME._ **

**X **

Sunsets

X

Thunderstorms

She'd never liked thunderstorms.

_A kiss, a kiss. It always started with a kiss, a kiss and a cuddle to reassure her that he was there, always there. Always there and ready to protect her. Always, always, always. . . his arms wrapped around her middle, pulling her close; breath hot upon her cool skin, head resting against her breasts. A feeling she found that she loved— spider-webbing hair wrapping slowly around her body; encased in a cocoon of silky purple. The sensation was indescribable. . . on her bare, clammy flesh. . . _

No, not ever. The echoing scream of rain; the exploding rumble of thunder; the streaking fire of lightening. They always seemed to awaken something within her, some dormant emotion. An emotion that resembled fear, glittering in her eyes like unreleased tears. In those moments of panic, she always seemed to wither; regress; change from a 16-year-old bearcat to a frightened 12-year-old.

_A flash; bodies arching in the storm-light. Shirt buttons flew and popped and clattered, skirts and pants pealed roughly off of quivering limbs. Hips met and molded and ached, blonde and violet tangling. She shivered with pleasure as his nails raked down her bare back, bringing forth welts of searing ecstasy. A moan oozed from her candy lips, lips which she pressed hungrily to his tanned chest; enjoying the taste of sweat and forest. _

That terror. . . It happened at Seventh Bell.—**those wide, scared eyes**— It happened at the convent.—**those trembling, gripping fingers**—It was happening here, too.— **they never ceased to haunt him. **

_Mouths met for a second time, more desperate than before. Tearing and biting and taking, taking, taking—stealing the sweetness of love and lust. They were drowning in it, that thick downpour of desire that was filling the room, their lungs, their veins. Unable to breathe. . . Tongues engaged in a skillful battle for another long beat, fingers intertwining as legs did the same. _

But things were different, now. No longer did they need to sneak, to shroud themselves in the accepting shadows, as they'd been forced to do during the storms they'd weathered at the orphanage and the Order. No, here they could lie together for as long as they wanted, devouring the other's comfort and warmth as if it were food—food for the soul.

_She pulled back just long enough to admire him, a thin strand of saliva connecting their mouths. He blushed under her gaze, another bolt of lightening illuminating their sin. Neither minded; instead began to stroke once more, hands running up and down and sideways— memorizing territory. His teeth reacquainted themselves with her neck, renewing their Contract with a burst of blood and burning bliss._

Here, they could touch. Here, they could comfort. Here, they could be—without having to hide or explain or justify their actions.

"_Rosette. . ." he groaned, trembling with need; insides boiling like a white-hot inferno. She replied with his own name, airy and sultry; savoring the crackling energy that danced beneath her skin whenever he brushed her, held her close. Nothing else mattered—nothing in the world. Nothing but the other. . . and being as close as possible. They kissed again, and again, and again, about to explode with emotion . . . _

Yes, here they could touch. Here they could embrace. Here they could love.

_. . . until the two became one in the rain; crying out with the thunder and welcoming the night. _

Here. . . they could enjoy thunderstorms.


End file.
